Come Back
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: A year has passed since the Crystal Bearers. Belle has matured to be shy and distant, forever yearning to see his face again. Meanwhile, old friends and elderly enemies make their return; Jegran, who was supposed to be dysfunctional, chose the path that the crystals REALLY wanted for him: to prevent a new threat that grows in the East of Alfitaria with some help from old enemies...
1. Prologue: Music

The gentle thrum of a piano slowly, rhythmically clicked, filling the guild with melodious sounds of distress, loss and despair. But one emotion that was laced into all of these soft music tones was one lingering flame of light, bright and steady, and even when the quality of the tone dropped it remained strong and soothing. It was one step ahead of the loss, the confusion, and the depression of the piano song. It flickered with every pause of the melody and regained it's power as if nothing had happened. This small white emotion that was lightly tied in to the song was hope, faith and determination.

Music is strong and tells the tales of the old. It speaks of journeys that of which the pianist had suffered, alongside the feelings of which they still endure. The qualities and aspects of life that they refuse to let fade from their world. Who knew that three small emotions could combine and create something so powerful and true? That it could be churned into a blaze of brilliant white, and represent even the light of the crystals? Only the pianist could truly understand it. Only she had suffered the journey, and only she experienced the still-lingering hope.

Her delicate pale fingers danced softly along the piano, brushing the melodious sounds and gently smiling as they swirled through the air and echoed down the boat. The pianist, of course, was inside the Selkie Guild. As was everyone else; a fierce thunderstorm had blown in. Even she closed her eyes and paused her playing for just a moment, breathing in peacefully while listening to the hard batters of raindrops hitting the rough wood. Thunder cracked overhead and the Selkie visualized the storm in her mind's eye.

She pictured the clouds, dark and omnious with heavy rainclouds. She imagined the heavens opened up and the rain dripping from the threatening sky, each bulleting towards ground level with such ferocity and power. When the pianist opened her concealed auburn eyes again, she glanced out the safety-glass, circular window and out into the thrashing ocean of thick waves. The room that concealed her was just beyond the Guild Master's spot. He had allowed her to enter, out of sympathy. After all, she had underwent a lot.

Two little Selkie children were in the room with her. One sat on her lap and the pianist stretched her arms around in order to play- and the other stood beside the piano seat. They both looked upon the adult with great sadness but hope, almost like the song that miraculously echoed from the instrument. The woman brought her gaze from Costa Fugita and lowered her eyes to the child at the edge of the seat who was awaiting her attention. Her auburn hair that went past her shoulders swung vigoriously as her head turned to the girl.

The Selkie child was about nine years old. She too had auburn hair, enflamed by the lights above her, but instead had bright hazel eyes. Her button nose was speckled with freckles that went underneath her eyes. The pianist smiled at her, gently bobbing her knee up and down for the five year old Selkie boy that was leaning his head into her chest sleepily. He instead had jet black, glossy hair that was ruffled and clearly not groomed often. His eyes were a pale blue. The Selkie woman that was previously playing the piano enveloped him in her arms and gently hugged the boy.

Then she addressed the girl. "What's up?"

The girl shrugged, standing on her tip toes to clamber onto the extra space of the seat. "I just wanted to come in. Tom wouldn't leave me alone so I brought him with me. Oh!" as if suddenly recalling something, Jasmin's chocolate eyes immediately shot open. "I want to ask you something, if that's okay with you." The woman gave a brief nod. "Why do you come here and play the piano every day?"

The question was actually rather painful to answer. However, the auburn-haired Selkie hadn't exactly anticipated that inquiry to poop out of Jamsin's mouth; she thought it to be an obvious answer. But then, she supposed, not everyone knew what had happened. "Well..." uncertainly, she cocked her head to one side. "I guess it's kind of... comforting. Like it's the power of the crystals singing to me." The child nodded as if she understood. Ever since the battle between crystal bearers, the crystals had been considered blessed and bearers were allowed back into the capital, without disgusted stares.

Of course, not everyone would obey the law. Some still considered crystal bearers abominations and were quite racist when they threw their mockeries at the targets. However, not the Selkie pianist and the children accompanying her. The guild of Selkies actually grew on bearers; they were treated with the same stares of contempt and disgust from the Lilties. So the Selkie Guild was clearly almost always opened to crystal bearers in pursuit.

"Well, I gotta eat dinner now. Mama is pretty strict when it comes to us eating. Are you gonna carry Tomie?" asked Jasmin, her brown eyes questioning. The pianist nodded. Both gazed around the small room, which was made of steady boat wood and was basically empty- excluding the piano and the light above them. Then the woman gently lifted a sleeping Tom and held him to her chest, standing up on her feet. She and the red headed child made their way to the door, walked through the boat and then stopped at a cabin door in the guild's depth.

Jasmin cheerfully opened the entrance and both entered to see a Selkie woman with jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes settled by a dining table that could've been seen almost immediately. The mother looked up, brushing her delicate tanned hands on the plain cerulean summer dress she wore. "Where were you? You know I've been worried sick-" with a look of surprise that the pianist gently cradling Tom in her arms, Candice's eyes softened. Her eyes fell to Jasmin again, who paused a few meters away from the table. "You were keeping her company? How thoughtful of you..."

The auburn pianist smiled and squared her shoulders, propping Tom onto her hip. "It's good to see you, Candice."

"And to you." smiled the Selkie mother. Jasmin clambered to the dining table and sat up on one of the chairs. They weren't elegant, nor was the table fancy- they were merely makeshift material of wood. The pianist lindered by the door, unsure. Catching sight of this, Candic beamed and rose to her feet and walked to the pianist, retrieving Tom from her and taking him back to the table, softly awakening him before setting him on a chair. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" offered the Selkie politely. Jasmin let out a wiggle of excitement, which faltered when the twenty-six year old woman simply shook her head.

"Nah. I've got something I'm going to take care of. But thanks for the offer." replied the anonymous auburn-haired adult. She fiddled with her fingers, lacing them together vaguely. "And... have you or Kiess gotten any news?"

"No... I'm sorry." walking to the damsel in distress, Candice offered a hug of which the Selkie clearly accepted. The older woman gently enveloped her and patted her back gently. "It's all right. Something _will_ come across, you hear? I promise you." They stayed in that position, with the Selkie who was at the verge of tears burying her head into Candice's shoulder.

Then the determination flooded back into her eyes, and the comforted pianist gently pulled away and rubbed her auburn eyes. "Thanks again," joked the red head. "Maybe I just need to keep trying."

"You can, and you will." promised the Selkie with pitch black hair. She reached a hand and placed it on the pianist's shoulder and gave her a bright smile. The young adult felt a smile grace her features. She liked the idea. Nodding with strengthened faith, she sauntered out the door and down the Selkie Guild's hall.

"Was that who I think it was?"

Candice turned to see Kiess, her husband, emerging from the other room, gently closing the door behind him. She nodded, feeling her lips curve. The red head beamed and sat himself down at the table, taking in a deep breath. "Mmm. Star carrots and sweet potatoes. And stake." indeed, that was their meal. Candice joined her family and they began to feast, talking amongst each other. Jasmin listened as her parents spoke quietly about their previous guest. "So, how is she lately? No one hardly sees her because she's always cooped up."

"Well," began the dark haired Selkie, "She was okay. She seems to be building a nurturing side, which is good, considering how rude and imprudent she used to be. But she nearly broke down when she asked if you or I..." trailing off with pained eyes, Candice looked at Kiess with helplessness.

The man was staring at his food, digesting the information. Then his auburn eyes gradually pulled away from the potatoes on his plate and flew to the door. "... Yeah. I haven't yet..." he murmured.

"But I hope that Belle can hold on for a little longer..."


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter One: Lost

**A/N: A little insight on an old enemy...**

It wasn't the first time he acknowledged the fact that he may have been followed. However much the traveling Lilty despised spiers, and, somewhat racistly, Selkies, he knew he may not exactly have much of a choice. He could do nothing to stop these pests. He just hoped that they weren't some Killer Hounds, or Bombs. The little buggars always exploded in his face, causing severe injuries, later revealing everlasting scars across his cheek. Letting out a huff of annoyance as the thought crossed his mind, the Lilty shook his flat face and squared his shoulders.

Traveling through the forest always seemed to soothe him. Hearing the soft twinkle of the wind, and the rustle of the leaves when his staff hit the cold ground... It was so very serene. He closed his eyes and paused, just for a moment, breathing in the light scents of firewood and smoke. There seemed to be a cabin nearby. His spirits lifted then dropped again when he realized that if he were to enter... He may be recognized... Cursing himself for what could possibly the one hundredth time, the anonymous Lilty man glowered hatefully at his right arm.

It was dead. It looked like a crisp. Burned and lost it's natural look. It was just a plain, dark, crystallized arm. The plant that drifted lazily on his head stood up as a surge of anger rushed through him. Why one Earth had he been so... stupid? What in Heaven's name had been going through his mind when he oh-so foolishly decided, 'hey, let's go kill the king and act like a savage'? His head lowered in shame as he recalled Althea's great agony at the terrifying sight of the king. They were both in the Alexis at the time... she practically lost it when she gazed with her sapphire blue eyes.

How much pain he had caused in his prime. How much suffering that many Selkie families endured because of him. How much lives had been killed, quite purposely, because he wanted to kill them and... use them for... crystal fuel. His stomach flopped at the thought of it. Dropping painfully to his knees, the Lilty opened his chocolate eyes and could not bear to look around. The stony path stung his skin sharply; however, his grief for the lost lives hurt more than a couple of pebbles. How sick he had been. Using human lives to fuel battleships. That was revolting and inhuman.

Then again... The whole incident was so terribly strong. No one had ever treated him human in the first place. No one had paid him any respect, and no one had cared for a filthy crystal bearer. As a child he had grown up without parents to look after him. He had been brought up with everything he ever wanted to be kept occupied; however, what he really required was their time, love and affection. The Lilty winced as pain seared his heart. His maple brown eyes blinked in the daylight, watching as the sun shot beams through the olive green leaves. Some scarlet red leaves created a gorgeous orangy tint.

A smile graced his lips. It had been so long since he had beamed. At least, anything other than a malicious smirk. Other than that, a true smile... it had not even crossed his mind. He didn't think he deserved happiness or even a moment of serenity after what he had commited and convicted himself guilty for the rest of his life. It would be his responsibility to carry the burden of those poor souls. Jegran ran a hand through the ruffled plant-hair and gave a gentle smile. He stood once again, taking in the divine surroundings of the tranquil forest.

Perhaps... life would not be so dense. His depression was still heavy, yet he knew that there was hope. But how could he possibly make amends to those who had died, and to those who may never forgive him, even if he tried? His eyes darkened. Jegran sneezed once, and continued traveling up the steadily steepening slope. His wooden staff hit the stone trail with a light clunk, echoing through the trees surrounding him. He was near the hot springs, before the snow would begin to fall. Perhaps... he could rest, for just a moment...

_Crack!_

With a sharp cock of his head, Jegran frowned. Something had rustled in the bushes behind him. Turning around in suspicion, the Lilty man shrifted the collar of his cloak before swinging his staff around lazily, russet eyes trained on the source of the sound. His right arm tensed out of horrid habit, and he gave himself a mental smack before almost physically leaping into the air when the bushes rustled again. This time, it looked unnatural, as if some small force were softly moving it. His eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Come on out." he beckoned calmly, his deep voice thick with venom.

The bushes froze. Jegran smirked at the sight. Well, it could have been worse. But if he refused to continue his journey, he would be wasting his time. Shrugging it off, the Lilty man turned once again and made his way steadily up the slope, staff in hand in case his pests decided to disturb his walk. Suspicion made him stiff, and he sighed wearily, watching as the leaves soflty rustled in the breeze. Then the flat faced Lilty snorted to himself and managed to move to the top of the hill, overlooking the hot springs below. Propping one hand on his hip, Jegran thoughtfully studied the view.

There was a steep dip where he would have to jump to the soil below. A pool of steaming water nestled into the dirt, holding Selkies that sat in to warm up in the autumn atmosphere. There was a garden fancied by Clavats and other tribes. Jegran's jaw nearly dropped when he caught sight of male and female Yukes marvelling at the plant beauty. He'd assumed... No, it didn't matter. With a dismissive shake of his head, Jegran sat at the peek of the hill and simply stared at the Yukes. Their metal armor gleamed in the lustrous sunlight.

The females, over their chrome metal skeleton, wore navy blue cloaks embedded with tiny shards of pure crystal. Golden streaks of ribbons tied around their necks while the material fell to their feet, hiding their body from sight. Jegran felt his lips curve. Relief filtered him; he was, by all means, just happy for them. No more suffering, no more spending time in the place that does not exist... Edge of Oblivion. The Lilty continued to gaze, unaware that a male Yuke stood off to the side of the scene, inspecting him.

A gentle breeze caressed Jegran's face, making the Lilty man yawn. The sunlight hit down on the space below, where all commotion took place. His eyes closed, taking in the soft atmosphere around him. He was oblivious to the hardened look that the mysterious Yuke now shot him. "He is the one who had harmed the principal." claimed the Yuke with a sneer, crossing his arms. A female Yuke from beside him followed his gaze curiously, then copying his arms. However, her emotions were less hostile.

This Yuke female had a spine that gleamed a beautiful mineral blue, indicating her crystal bearer trait. Her cloak, like the other females, was a dark azure. There were sharp spokes forming a crest on the back of her head. Her metal mask was sharp and bird-like. "It would seem to be apparent." Amiditellion said softly, gazing at a distant Jegran. He no longer gave of that wave. The wave that damaged the purity of the four tribal crystals. "However... do you not sense it, Kalhem? His principal has... developed." her companion snorted.

"Believe what you wish, dear Amiditellion. I will not stand by his presence." Kalhem muttered in reply, gaze darkening with rage. The female Yuke placed a calming hand on her companion's shoulder, watching as he sighed and looked at her directly. "I apologize, crystal bearer. It is hard to release him of his guilty crimes. He should be punished. But, you are right. His principal has developed. Perhaps even transformed. Though it is dead, it no longer discharges negative energy." pleased that he conceded defeat, the Yuke beside him grinned behind her mask and pulled her hand away.

Then as they both gazed intently at Jegran, the Yukes almost felt something strong waving off of him. Almost like guilt. "Kalhem," Amiditellion murmured, "I think I shall go converse with him." Kalhem immediately shot her a look of alarm in the autumn sunlight. The crusty leaves blew around them both and drifted further into the prairie. Seeing the look on her partner's mask, the Yuke chuckled. "Kalhem, you said so yourself that his principal has changed. I will be fine."

"His principal may have changed, but he may not have," pointed out the male Yuke. His spheric mask tilted to one side as he watched her leave. "Take caution. Know when to stop, Amiditellion." she nodded obediently to his words of advice and leapt an amazing height, clambering up the cliff. She ducked out of sight when she pulled herself over the ledge, hiding in the shelter of a couple of bushes. The Lilty was merely meters away from her hiding spot. In fact, the flat faced Lilty cocked his head in her direction and turned slowly, gazing straight at Amiditellion.

Then he looked away. "I know of your presence, _Yuke." _The tribal name was spat with venom. The anti-social Lilty turned his back to the bush, crossing his arms while overlooking the pond. Amiditellion sighed and revealed herself from the bushes, the air around her waving displeasure. Jegran gave a snort of contempt, but there was a linger of sadness laced in there somewhere. "I... presumed you dead." he stated flatly. The Yuke female chuckled with gentle amusement, but received a rather vicious snarl from the Lilty.

"It is true that when you assailed me, I fell into the clutches of corrupted crystal. However, not only did the resurrection heal those who were crystallized, but it also cured our impaired homeland, allowing us to shelter." conceded Amiditellion, inching towards him. Jegran stiffened as she plopped down beside him and kept a small distance, where they both gazed at the view below. "What is the core of your guilt?" she asked curiously, peering at him through her mask. Jegran shook his head, unable to answer. "So it is unknown." the Yuke murmured to herself.

"Yes." No words were needed to be explained at that point.

"Are you... content?"

Jegran looked straight at her. "Occasionally. Most times I am depressed. Because of this... thing." with a gesture that clearly read disgust, Jegran beckoned to the crisped crystal arm. Amiditellion gave it a gentle stare, before glancing up to see a shocking sight. Jegran was now covering one part of his face in his left hand, pursing his lips together in frustration. The Yuke leaned towards him in concern as he mumbled, "This... monstrosity has caused my life to run down many others..." shame was clear and strong in his deep voice.

"I believe that the crystals created us all for a purpose. Your purpose was not to be evil; it was the crystal that touched the crimson moon. You were overwhelmed by it's power. It was not always that color, no?" Jegran shook his head lightly. "There you go."

"... I see. Though I must concede defeat to the fact that I should have had more self-control." objected the Lilty man. Amiditellion chuckled to herself.

"Dear friend, when the day where every man has self-control, all the pointless wars will end."

The Lilty laughed. A deep, hearty laugh that was not tainted by power-hungry tones. "Yuke, you... I feel a strong sense of humor waving off of you." The female Yuke stood, her mineral blue spine gleaming in the sunlight. Jegran stood also as she introduced herself in a warm voice.

"The name's Amiditellion."

* * *

**A/N: Feedback needed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Crystal Bearer

Chapter Two: Crystal Bearer

Belle sighed heavily, rubbing her auburn eyes as she pulled herself from bed. The sheets were loose and light, due to the hot weather that reigned in the sunlight hours, but were safely stuffed with feathers in case of a night where coldness decided to seep into the guild. The Selkie woman exhaled noisily again as she scored the room with her fiery eyes. It was a small cabin embedded in the guild.

A bed of hay and of chocobo feathers snuggled in the corner, and a round wooden table settled right in the middle. Around it were four timber stools. Yup, just about everything in the room was missing. There was "supposed" to be a fridge. There was "supposed" to be a family and a dog and whatnot. Belle bitterly smirked. She despised the theory of having children.

Mostly due to her history.

Brought up by Vaigali himself, the auburn-haired Selkie was abandoned at birth. She grew to be a selfish, imprudent woman whose thoughts almost always revolved around stealing from others. The actualization of being raised by a Guild Master struck her as vacuous. Why would that overweight, red headed, cruel minded man bring her up? And why did he risk his very own life when Jegran was trying to kill her?

Though he titled her "stupid", he picked her up and tossed her over the railing. The omnipotent Lilty declared it a noble sacrifice.

Perhaps Jegran was right on that account. Belle gave a small smile, drooping eyes brightening at the aspect of Vaigali's fatherly affection for her. Maybe he was pitiful at the beginning, and it grew to be something more. The red headed Selkie woman pleasurably lay back on her bed, arms splayed out above her cranium.

Her thick red lips curved into a smile. At least SOMEONE cared for her.

But now that someone was gone.

No thanks to that gosh-darned Lilty jerk. So merciless and heartless. The crystals clearly didn't bless him of that sparkler arm; something might have occurred in the eventful years previously. She could only wonder what had taken place. Instead of worrying herself over the occasion, Belle lazily pulled her side-bangs out of her face and stood, stretching luxuriously in the morning dawn. A yawn escaped her throat as she hopped around, groping for a plain white T-shirt to put on, whilst slipping into her brown skorts. She tucked a belt around her hip and buckled it into place. On the stools lay her chocolate brown jacket; she reached for the soft, leathery item and opened the timber door.

Today she was going to "borrow" Kiess's ship and once again search the place. Maybe she should look beyond the Lilty kingdom, seeing as each time she hunted for Layle, he never was there.

Giving a huff of irritation, Belle slid out through the ajar entrance and was welcomed with whiffs of striped apples. Her nose twitched at the delectable scent of the fruit, searching for the source, and was completely unsurprised to see another Selkie woman, hand propped on the railing, giving Belle a snide smirk. The auburn haired Selkie sighed. "All right, Marie. What do you want this time?"

"What I want is for you to give up on that dork!"

"You know that's not going to happen."

It was a short lived conversation, but Belle knew otherwise than to launch herself into a large argument and cause attention. Instead she walked past the blond, long-haired woman and continued her way down the path.

Eventually there was a slope that ascended upwards, carpeted by navy blue material, and her feet dragged up onto the wood. Today just felt like one of those… lazy days. Slipping quietly along the boat, she stealthily made her way towards Costa Faguita. Once she emerged from the darkness of the cavernous tunnels, Belle slid onto the train and was off towards the city.

The ride felt unfamiliar. Not only at the cause of not riding the train for a year or so, but because of the many new Yuke faces. One had asked to take a seat beside her, and she accepted. Things had begun rather awkwardly, but once the male Yuke had started chatting to her, the atmosphere started to loosen up.

"Hi!" from the sounds and quality of his voice, he was around her age. "My name's Jelomuk. Just call me Jel! What's your name?" his eagerness to meet other tribes made her mildly amused.

"Belle. The name's Belle." The Selkie replied with an idyllic smile. He cheerfully leaned towards her, spherical helmet gleaming in the vehicle's light.

"What a lovely name. Belle." He repeated it to himself, translating it. "It means beautiful in French, am I correct?" Belle gave a brief nod, brushing a strand of fiery red hair from her face. Jel smiled behind his helmet. "It very much suits you, then." Flattered, she blushed and looked into her lap.

"Um, thanks." She didn't really know how to respond. Such a compliment sent a deep shade of crimson red seeping into her cheeks. "Yeah, thanks... But nah, doesn't suit me too much. After all, my bitterness would make up for that..." she confessed softly, recalling all of those disdainful times where she had poked some crude fun at some tribes, and somewhat physically abused some (only when she thought necessary: Layle peeping in the girls' bathroom, for instance) as well.

Come to think of it, that boy deserved another whack. Psssshh, like he could remember her own name; the boy would resolve serenely to using a surname, 'little miss'. And he hadn't even come back yet!

Giving a pessimistic sigh containing her fury, Belle unconsciously turned her back on Jelomuk and crossed her arms, giving the window a forlorn expression. Why hadn't he come back? She looked and looked but found him nowhere. The blond platinum locks of his short and messy hair came into mind, and those shining, mineral blue eyes always had her off guard….

Belle bolted up, auburn eyes wide. _Did I really just think that? _

Her mild panic afflicted Jel to sit straight up, helmet cocked to one side in concern. "Belle? Is there something amiss?" her eyes steadily blinked back into reality, and the young woman drew herself to relax. Lazily, she plucked herself against the window and slitted her eyes. "Belle?"

Hastily, she glanced at him. "Oh, I'm good. I just had a major panic attack… that's all…" that homogenous forlorn frown made the Yuke cringe, bringing a navy gloved hand to his chrome helmet and sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

Uncertain, Jelomuk lay back against the mineral blue cushions of his seat and glanced away. Down the hall were Lilty soldiers, large and bulky, roughly dragging innocent Yukes away.

"Get 'em outta here!" one soldier snarled, grabbing a Yuke mother, dressed in a Rivelguage Monastery gown and hood shading her helmet eyes, was roughly groped by the collar and thrown off her seat. In her place, a Lilty man sat, smugly waving goodbye to the female. However, his taunt fell of blind eyes as she scrambled to her feet, running for the child that previously sat beside her, a little six year old girl Yuke that wore a little gown comparable to her own. The man saw this and grinned, waving a hand to the soldier, and before she knew it, the girl with the spherical helmet was hanging from the large man's hand. She wailed and thrashed, desperate to be free of his grip.

Jelomuk's heart sped up a bit faster. Should he do it?

No… it was _suicide_!

_But someone was in danger! _

But he didn't need to reveal his secrecy he tried so hard to keep hidden!

_But someone's life was on the line!_

Groaning, the male Yuke put his head in his hands, feeling the world around him flow to a stop. He could listen and put his _own_ life on the line, or be prudent and spare his secret of being revealed.

… These choices were stupid. Obviously, he needed to assist them.

Not because he felt compelled. Because his heart screamed for him to give up the selfish act and go help them, especially that little girl from being hurt. Behind his mask, his yellow piercing eyes narrowed into determined slits. He was going to do this; even the commotion had caught Belle's attention. She was perched on the back of her seat, eyes wide with dismay and scorn for the Lilty. He was caught off guard by her beauty that Jel nearly forgot to perform his little tactic. He stood tall and raised his hand.

The diminutive man raised his eyebrows in suspicion at the young Yuke's move. A creamy golden aura surrounded his hand, that of which had been raised, and Jel narrowed his eyes further in complete fury. "**How dare you.**" With a trembling, accusing finger, a sphere of that solid, sun-kissed light was released from his hands and bolted first towards the bulky antagonist, whose release on the little girl was performed straight after impact collided. As the spherical magic orb sank into his skin, he froze, unable to move or speak, any less communicate. Rivulets of sparking yellow statics shivered down his spine and surrounded him.

Jelomuk was a Crystal Bearer. With the ability to access the thunderbolts of the past, to paralyze those opposing him.


End file.
